Regulator valves may be used in aerospace vehicles, ground vehicles, or other systems for controlling fluid flow between components. For example, space vehicles utilize pressurized fluids for propulsion. Regulator valves may be used as a pressure turn down in order to deliver the pressurized fluid at a lower pressure than at the source.